villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mad Hatter (Arkhamverse)
Jervis Tetch, better known as Mad Hatter, is a recurring antagonist in the Batman: Arkham Series, serving as a minor antagonist in both Batman: Arkham City ''and ''Batman: Arkham Origins, and as the main antagonist of the Batman: Arkham Knight - The Season of Infamy DLC Most Wanted mission Wonderland. He is a true product of insanity and schizophrenia, becoming obsessed with the story "Alice in Wonderland" and the incredible ability of controlling a person's mind through hypnosis techniques. Jervis acts as the Mad Hatter, as well as uses his mind control abilities to recreate other characters as well as kidnapping girls to make them his "Alices". He was voiced by Peter MacNicol, who also voiced Man-Bat in The Batman. History Batman's second year Shortly after putting the Lacey Towers case together, Batman encounters three henchmen in rabbit masks, singing they are invited to the Hatter's tea party. After they collapse, Batman recieves a message from the Mad Hatter, requesting for Batman to enter a business proposition with him. However, his attempt at recruting Batman by a kidnapped girl desperately calling for Batman's help. Jervis silenced her and told the Caped Crusader that the girl was "Alice" and that she's been through a lot recently and had promised to make her "right as rain" soon. Batman heads to his lair in the Bowery to rescue her. Tetch, anticipating the hero's arrival, then made final tests on his mind control, and discovered with glee that the devices actually work, not addressing him as "sir" aside. Batman, after taking out the brainwashed criminals, proceeded to interrogated the Hatter about the girl's whereabouts. Hatter then traps him in "Wonderland" but the Dark Knight escapes it and yet again confronts Jervis with Alice as his hostage. Batman throws a reverse Batarang at him, and then knocks him out, thus saving Alice's life and capturing Jervis. Imprisonment Following being imprisoned, and transfered to the Asylum, Warden Quincy Sharp took a special distain to the Hatter and had him locked up deep in soletary confinment, deep underground. This prolonged isolation, did nothing more than drive the Hatter to an even deeper level of inansity. While there he was apporached by Hugo Strange who was fasinated in the Mad Hatter's brainwashing techniques. After first trying his psychological skills upon him, breaking Jervis somewhat by showing him pictures of his former victims (Jervis himself was unable to remember killing them due to his schnizophrenic episodes) he convinced Jervis to help by giving him young girls to be his new Alices, Strange managed to steal Jervis's discoveries and used the mind control to keep control over Sharp himself, and then later use it to brainwas his TYGER security guards to assure there complete loyalty. Once Strange had no more need for the Hatter he had him thrown in Arkham City as just another prisoner for him to slaughter during Protical Ten. ''Arkham City'' In Arkham City, the Mad Hatter returned to his old base at the hat shop and managed to use his skills to build up his gang, filling it with brainwashed prisoners taken from the other gangs and prisoners in general. He then managed to lure Batman into a trap by planting a post hypnotic suggession in his mind of the cure. Taking him to his base, the Hatter tried to use his formula on Batman and did manage to put a mask upon him. However, Batman managed to resist Jervis control, battled and took down his brainwashed henchmen, as well as eventually destroying his hat and knocking the Hatter out. Batman took off the mask and then saw many bodies of knocked out henchmen including Jervis himself. Batman then exited the building to continue with his mission. Leaving Jervis to cry at his plans failing and his beautiful hat being ruined. ''Arkham Knight'' Mad Hatter was nowhere to be seen during Scarecrow invasion of Gotham, Even though it was claimed in one of officer Cash's recordings that he was released after the events of Arkham city. By scanning an old mask-shop in Arkham Knight's HQ, it is revealed that he's fallen even more into madness. He still kidnaps people whom he believes to be Alice, but his delusions have reached a point where he even mistakes men for her. Realising that the person he supposed to be his Alice was Batman. He kidnapped three police officers and hid two of them in their cars, having rigged them with explosives first. In the third car, he put explosives as well but instead of the third officer, he left a book containing rhymed verses of Batman's past encounters with Tetch in Arkham Origins and Arkham City. He also rigged the last police car siren to hypnotize Batman if he comes close. He then entered the GCPD and gave himself up, knowing that this would lure Batman. When Batman arrived he told him about the three kidnapped officers and told Batman where to find them. After Batman saved the two policemen and returned with the book to Tetch, Tetch told Batman to open it to find out where the last policeman is held. Batman opened the book and, in an illusion caused by Tetch, fell into the book, where he had to fight against enemys in stages which looked like the places where Batman defeated Tetch in their past encounters. While fighting, Tetch narrates, reading the poems he wrote about their intertwined fates. After Batman defeated all enemies and got back out of the book, in truth defeating the illusion, it is revealed that while Batman thought he was in Tetch's Wonderland, in truth Tetch had hypnotized him to get him to kill the last police officer, whom he had formerly hypnotized to return to the GCPD. While Tetch can't believe that Batman defeated his hypnosis, Batman grabs the Mad Hatter and locks him up in a cell at the precinct. Gallery Images ''Arkham City'' TeapartyAC.png|The Hatter's Teaparty. HatterAC.png|Mad Hatter approaches Batman. HatterDefeatedA0.png|Batman overpowers Mad Hatter to end the hallucination. ''Arkham Origins'' HatterIndoctrination.png|The Mad Hatter indoctrinates his victims. HatterStandoff.png|Mad Hatter with his hostage. HatterKO.png|The knocked out Hatter. ''Arkham Knight'' HatterAK.png|The Mad Hatter at the GCPD. Mat Hatter GCPD.png|The Mad Hatter with Batman. HatterHostages.png|The Mad Hatter tells Batman about the hostages. HatterDefeatedAK.png|The Hatter is defeated. HatterDefeated.png|Batman drags Mad Hatter to his cell. HatterImprisoned.png|Mad Hatter is imprisoned at the GCPD. Season of Infamy.jpg Videos Batman Arkham City - The Tea Party (Mad Hatter) - Side Mission Walkthrough Batman Arkham Origins - Capturing The Mad Hatter Batman Arkham Knight - Season of Infamy Wonderland (Mad Hatter) Quotes *"Oh, oh dear. What have I done? Oh, that's right. I killed the Batman." *"O Frabjous Day! Callooh! Callay!" *"Oh, lovely! Mr. Deathstroke ! Would you like some tea? Alice?" *"Alice? Alice? You're not Alice!" *"When you wake up, you'll be mine." *"You're late, Batman. Late, late, late." *"No time to sit, no time to chat. I'm searching for Alice and I've lost my hat." *"I cannot do it without rabbits. I need rabbits for my research. And tea. And-" *"NO! NO! NO! It can't be Alice. Alice has nice yellow hair....and isn't in covered in blood!" *"Welcome to my Wonderland, Batman!" *"Greetings and salutations, Batman. I am Jervis Tetch, inventor, entrepreneur, and part-time haberdasher." *"Tick tock, watch the clock." *"He can, he will, he just has to leave. He can, he will, he just has to leave. He can, he will, he just has to leave. Really now, you're becoming my pet peeve..." *"More tea, Batman?" *"All we need now is a special new hat. Just. For. YOU!" *"But you don't understand. I need you. I can't win without you!" *"Alice, come out, don't pout, don't make me shout. Alice, come out, where are you?" *"You are my soldier now, Batman. You will do anything I say." *"There's no joke, no joke. Control your rage. The answer is there. Just turn the page." Navigation pl:Szalony Kapelusznik (Arkhamverse) Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rapists Category:Cowards Category:Mentally Ill Category:Weaklings Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Remorseful Category:Thought-Forms Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:DC Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Arena Masters Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychotic Category:Pawns Category:Master Orator Category:Paranoid Category:Crackers